fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer (God Genesis)
|-|Avatar= |-|True Form= |-|Chaos Archon Evolution= Backstory Lucifer is the second oldest Archangel created by God. Lucifer had been widely believed to be a male, however she revealed the world was ignorant on many things. Lucifer always wanted to be God's favorite creation, and God did indeed show her the most affection. Lucifer was jealous when God created Humanity. God seemed more interested on her new creations that secretly made her jealous. She tempted Eve to eat the forbidden fruit, however she was not forced. God did not banish Lucifer but she did scold her. Lucifer was shunned by her own fellow angels and she could feel god's resentment towards her. This drew her into a fit of rage. She left heaven and Created her own Universe known as Hell. It's even bigger than the main Universe. This was a place for her to reflect on things and what she should do. She used hell as an afterlife for corrupted mortals which God agreed to. So thus she became the ruler of Hell. She corrupted a woman named lilith and made her into the first Demon. God scolded her once again and told her not to forcefully corrupt mortals to which Lucifer agreed to. Demons are now made when humans commit terrible acts and Lucifer chooses to either torture their soul, Devour it, or turn them into a demon. Lucifer also created many seperate universed of her own for mere testing. She didn't like creating, she only liked ruling over which was already created by God because it felt more "Real." Lucifer would become to main antagonist of the series alongside Conquest, and Later God. Lucifer learns that God actually does not care about her or the Universe. All she cares about is amusement. She actually wanted her to tempt Eve. God keeps Lucifer alive because she thinks Lucifer will make things really interesting for her. Lucifer does not like the fact God only sees her as an entertainment source. She seeks out to piss of her God in whatever way possible. Lucifer is unable to manipulate the main universe as she sees fit because God has it Enchanted. Any manipulation of Grand scale is nullified. Her goal is to Manipulate the main Universe as she sees fit to piss of God. Because she knows God will get angry if she cheats by doing so. After she does that, she is planning to kill God herself. When the Horseman get free, she realizes her plan got a lot harder. The horseman alone can rival her power and Conquest who she sees as her biggest threat is on par with God. This forces her to team up with those she does not like to take out a common foe. Appearance Personality Lucifer is normally very authoritative and dominating, however around powerful God's she acts rather docile. Such as when she allowed Loki to bully her with his words. She tortures people because she has a sadistic side. Lucifer has extreme anger issues to the point where she almost acted out at a God council even if she would have been killed. She has issues with beings asserting themselves above her. When she get's angry her eyes turn red, and her bloodlust takes a visible red form. She hates her fellow angel kin, however she almost cried when she heard God was dead. She likes to put on a tough demeanor in front of people so she appears more powerful than she really is. She is terrified on more powerful beings than her that are also more malicous such as Echidna and Typhon. The archangel isn't even kind to her own demons. As such she punishes them with torture, imprisonment, or death whenever she is displeased in anyway. This is why non Ultimate Class Demons such as Bael and Asmodeus fears her. She acts like a child whenever things don't go her way. Willing to destroy anything in her path. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Lucifer, The Devil Origin: The Black Storm Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Archangel, Ultimate Class Angel Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery (Her reality warping powers can make her effortlessly create multiverses and universes. She can make thoughts become reality. May be limited in the main universe), Life Manipulation, (She can control life forces of lesser beings), Soul Manipulation, (Lucifer can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (She can control all of the elements perfectly. Mainly due to her reality warping powers. Flight, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Nullification (Lesser beings), Curse Manipulation (She can create curses with varying effects of her choosing on individuals), Power Bestowal (lesser beings), Magic, Mind Manipulation (Lucifer can alter the minds of lesser beings), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3) Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (She can create and change laws on a whim as long as she isn't in the main universe), Conceptual Manipulation (She can create, change, and destroy concepts. May be limited to the main universe), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (With her element powers, she can effortlessly create barriers), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Of lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being) , Acausality (Types 1 and 2. Only exists in the present) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Created thousands of universes. Can instantly wipe out a Multiverse with no effort. Comparable to War, Lilith, and Remia. Defeated Conquest with the help of her sister) | Multiverse level (In her true form she is a little stronger than in her vessel) | At least Multiverse level (In Chaos Archon she is stronger than Cheif deities, and close to Typhon) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought with Conquest and God) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar | Stellar | Stellar Striking Strength: Multiverse Class | Multiverse Class | At least Multiverse Class Durability: Multiverse level (Took hits from God and Conquest) | Multiverse level | At least Multiverse level Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal Standard equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Is limited in the main universe. She cannot destroy as much as she want to or manipulate it as she sees fit due to God's enchantment. Feats: *Created thousands of universes *Killed beings that can create or destroy multiverses *Created Trinity demons who can rival her power without any effort. (The only reason she does not do this anymore, same as God, is cause she can be overthrown) *Fought with Conquest and her creator and survived Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Prideful Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users